at the beginning
by nameless-heart
Summary: A story how doc and drew meet and fell in love.rated T to be on the safe side.Sorry about the bad gramor/spelling
1. Chapter 1

"tell me agen why your setting me up with a partner, Paul.''Solomon Saturday asked his college as they walked threw the halls of the secret scientist world H.Q(head quarters).

"Because,"Paul started"she wanted to learn about crypts and who else but you to get the new be." Solomon rolled his eyes he wasn't much of a partner person,pulse he didn't even know their name.

"well, i don't know anything about them, what can you tell me.?"

"well, her name is drew ,she's from tidbit ,she has a kick but fire sword. OH! and she used to work with van rook."Paul added he knew that would make Solomon's blood boil.

"Van rook?!"shouted Solomon now he was even more annoyed.

"don't pop a vain, she's on our side now."Paul said. they kept walking until they reached the door the led to vehicle storage.

"your going to lover her she's just as stubborn as you."said Paul as he opened the were two rows of cars ,jeeps and motor bikes on ether side of the was standing by a black jeep with a dazed look on her and Solomon approached her she snapped back to focus.

"hi Paul." she grated

"hay, drew this is your new partner doctor Solomon Saturday."said Paul gesturing to looked at Solomon, he was about her age ,give or take a year, and was tall and thought she'd get paired with some skinny little neerd this was a pleasant surprise.

"What up doc."drew said.'Doc' wasn't paying much attention he was to captivated by Drew's white hair,he fond it kind of hot.

"oh! hi."doc finaly said.

"Before i forget,"Paul said pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket"some orders from the boss-man.-he hands the paper to doc-the GPS coordinates should all ready be entered in your jeep." Doc read over the paper he and drew were suppose to investigate some big foot attacks,in some forest west of the H.Q. Paul got the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to all so annoyed doc ,he wanted to drive.

"well you kids have fun .I got go. I've got a date with Miranda." Paul said before ruining went to throw his stuff in the back and nervously got in the passenger seat.

"Why don't you let me drive?" said doc he still didn't fully trust drew.

"don't worry partner, all i have to is follow the GPS."drew said as she started the car.

"don't call me partner."

' What ever you say,lover"

''just call me doc. one more thing don't crash."

" well sense i never had a driver's licenses i can't make any promises."drew said. And before doc could protest the jeep jerked forward and they were off. Since they were driving off rode it wasn't as life threading, but still just as never racking. The hole ride was they didn't say anything,doc was to scared to speak and drew was focused on following the she looked down at the screen,doc noticed they were heading right for a tree!

"TREE!"doc shouted

"What!?" said drew looking grabbed the wheel and jerked it to the that made them crash into a deep mud ,surprisingly,calm leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms.

she then said the words that threw doc over the edge,"look what you did."

* * *

Ok so this is the first chapter their will probably be 5-ish and van rook is going to appear soon! hopefully ,it didn't skip words like it normally dose ,by the way if y'all know how to fix that I'd like to next chapter will be out this weekend since I'm normally not allowed on the computer during they week. I got a 98 on a test so i got to get on and post this !


	2. chapter 2

I'm starting this chapter with the end of the last enjoy!

* * *

"tree!"yelled doc.

"what?!"said drew looking up from the GPS .Doc grabbed the wheel and jerked it towards him that drove the jeep into a mud hole,surprisingly,calm drew crossed her arms and leand back in her seat then said the words that would throw doc over the edge.

"look what you did."

"what _I _did!?"doc shouted.

"well, you did drive us into mud hole."drew said as she gathered up some supplies and got out of the stuck jeep.

"only because you nearly drove us into a tree!"he said getting the remaining supplies.

"hay! I nearly crashed, you did crash!"

they stopped fighting after that ,since it didn't look like any one would their they continued on foot, according to the map they were almost thier ,agen the trip was selint. that is until they reached a particular patch of dirt.

''Carefull,''drew wornd ''i think that quick sand.''

"quick sand?"doc questioned,"hear?''

"Yeah there's a marsh near by so it possible."

''I don't think so." doc said continuing on.

"DON'T" she warned ,but doc still steeped on the 'dirt' he slowly began to sink.

"I told you so."is all drew managed to say.

"Help me!"

drew quickly scanned the area for something,anything, that could help her her scan came up empty .than she remembered her fire word she then wrapped her hands around the blade and extended the handle toward doc who grabbed the handle and drew pulled with the blade cutting in to the palms of hands her pain was almost unbearable ,but she was determined to save was to focused on getting out to realize what drew was going threw. when he was in range of a tree root ,he grabed it and drew let go.

"thanks Dr-"he cut him self off when he noticed drew shaking and quietly crying.

'Drew what's wrong?"he asked she helled out her hand for him to see. he was shocked._she went threw that for me? _he thought to him self .he then grabbed the first aid box out of her back pack.

"give me your hands." doc said in a low caring tone drew did and he bandaged them , but they still Herta like grabbed the blood stained sword and put it in Drew's holder .He helped her up ,and calmed her down. And ,avoiding the quick sand, went on their way .the sun was laying on the horizon so they stopped to make camp once every thing was set up they got a fire going. doc and drew sat around the camp fire,before Long they were talking and laughing. Sometimes teasing each other(mainly drew teasing doc.)

"can i see your fire sword ?"doc asked. drew handed the sword she was cleaning to it around a few times.

'careful ,"drew said"it shoots---" she was cut off by a fire blast hitting her grabbed the water that was set to be for the fire and put her tent out. No fighting about who's fault it was this time.

"well, guess I'm moving in to your tent." said drew as she got her stuff, luckily nothing was damaged to bad, and whent into doc's tent.

'But it's mine."doc protested.


	3. Chapter 3

I've had a bad week so hopefully fan fic-ing will cheer me up(if any one cares ,my phone was stolen , who ever took it ran my bill up $125, I've had to do extra chores and my big sister is going threw an emotional brake down)

* * *

after drew went into the tent,which she was now shearing with doc, doc stayed by the fire .he was thinking .when they had been talking ,he learned a lot about drew but she was still a never said anything about her childhood, and when ever family was brought up she was quick yo change the never talked about anything that happened more than three years ago, when she hit it of with Van Rook.

After a while of thinking doc tossed some dirt on the fire and went in the tent. drew was already asleep. doc lade down in his sleeping bag which,do to the small size of the tent,was very close to drew he looked down at her and saw a few stray hairs sprawled across her face. he pushed them behind her ear and he could of sworn he saw her smile a small sleepy smile,so he couldn't help but smile too.

Later in the night he heard drew violently tossing and thrusting in sleep her eyes were tightly closed and she was mumbling some thing .She was having a night mar.

---_Drew's dream----_

_"dad? dad were are you?!" called a seven year old girl with short white hair she looked around but all she could see was the Himalayas._

_"I'm hear drew.''called a voice. she turned to see her dad across a field of snow and ice. she began to run to him,as she was running the ground started to brake up and fall in to a pit of darkness. her dad reached out a hand which she took. _

_"don't let go."is all the scared child could say. as she said that, her dad turned to dust in the wind,and the ground beneath her vanished. She fell into the darkness._

_---dream over---_

drew shot up in her sleeping bag. This was only one of many dreams she had about loseing her family. some were about her mom, others her brother but most were her dad. she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest and tried to hold back some tears.

Drew was so up set about the harassing dream that she didn't even see doc watching her.

"drew?"he asked ,concerned"are you ok?"

She shook her head yes. What a lie. doc sat up and put an arm around Drew's shoulders and pulled closse to him. he ,however, was surprised that she accepted and leaned into his chest. they staid like that for a while. the whole time each one felt safe ,at peace ,at home. Soon drew was back into a peaceful sleep in docs arms. He didn't mind at all.

* * *

well that was fun. I'm bring van rook in for the next chapter wich hope fully wiil be up soon. since i am now aloud on the computer during the week it should be up super soon.

i did spell/gramer chek so i hope its better on this chapter .last chapter i had a bad day and was care less


	4. Chapter 4

ok i wanted this up LAST week but more crap happened so ,unfortanly, i didn't get to it

**WARRNIG: THIS STORY SKIPS ALOT SORRY!**

* * *

Drew woke from a peaceful sleep,only to realiz that she was in the arms of the man she meat the day didn't move because she though she'd waek doc, so she just laied was a comforting feeling,knowing ther was some one to protect her. She didn't need protection realy,but it was still nice knowing some one was there. The only outher time she remebers haveing this feeling,was when she was dateing the notorious Leonidas thats long pass.

Ater a while she thought it was safe to get up with out waeking Doc gently escaped his arms and stod she was dressed,she left the teant to make breckfast. Eggs were the only thing suitable for breckfast. she got the frying pan out of the bag but she soon realized that, do to her hand injuries, it hert to hold the pan. Eventually, she got to a point were it was bareable to hold the eggs were almost ready she heard the last thing she wanted to.

"hello drew,my love."said a vioce that covered each word with a thick russian acient . Drew turned to seewho it was, regretfuly.

"what are you doing hear Leonidas?"she callmly demanded. She could see him smileing a devious smile that she had grown to hate.

"I've come to take you back with me."he announced.

"go away, Van Rook."she said with dark venom in her tone.

"Not going to happen." said Van rook said ,as he started moveing toward drew. he didn't get two steps in before drew smacked him acrosse his face with the frying pan.**(if you haven't realied it yet Van Rook dosen't have his mask yet**.)He let out a loud scream that woke Doc up. He jumped to his feet and ran out saw VAn rook holding his face and Drew holding a frying pan like a sword.

"What is going on!" Doc demaned. Van Rook saw Doc and charged after him. Van Rook threw the first punch and doc that was going on,Drew was trying to find her fire sword. She found it and went to help Doc with Van was hard to see who was wining,but drew didn't want to take any chances. Van rook backed off for a second ,and drew saw him take out a sharp knife. Knife in hand, Van rook charged tword doc agen.

"leave him alone!!"drew scremed, she gathered as much power as she could in to a fire blast, and amed at her ex-boyfriend. The blast hit it's target, he drooped the knife and fell to the Van Rook out cold,for now at least, they tock this time to run into the weren't to far in when they ran into Van Rook once agen. He steped out of the shadows and slapped drew across th face ,that sent Doc over the edge.

"How dare you treat her like that !!"Doc yelled and threw a punch at van rook,who duked and took out a concussion grenade. He threw it at Doc ,and he was this piont Drew was ready to kill Van Rook. Whith doc out cold Van rook ran toward his main target,drew. He didn't get three steps in ,becaus a fire blast stronger than the one before hit him in the scomach he whent flying backwords but was stoped by a tree 'll definatly be out for a while.

Drew ran over to help doc ,who was slowly regaining ran once agen into the deep forest soon, they stoped at a stream to rest .Drew sat down naxt to doc and looked at did the same ,and slowly inch by inch ther faces got closer till they were in a soft kiss. They both had a felling that this was only the beginning.

* * *

I thought that would NEVER get done. This could have been up Monday but i uploaded under DOCX so i couldn't post it! Any way next/last chapter will be out when i get it out which is hopefully soon sorry about skiping and spelling i tried to fix the skiping but it didn't work. to me this isn't my best work for one it's rushed, two its has bad spelling/gramor.


	5. Happy ending

Well it's come to the end................of this story but cry not dear readers of my work for i have news of joy and......OK thats annoying .here's the last chapter hope you like it .that's better.

* * *

"that was a really cool story mommy."said a three year old with spiked black and whit hair at the end of his mom's story.

"I'm glad you liked ,Zak"said Drew,happy that it was a successful bed time was imposable to get her son to fall asleep with out a story. It was even harder because Zak is very specific when it comes to his bed time stories.

"My favorite part,"said Zak "Was when you and Daddy beat that mean Van Rouk guy."he said ,messing up the name. drew was a little worried,not because of the name ,but because her three year old's favorite part was a fight scene.

"are you two still up?"came a vice in the door looked to see her husband.

"we were just about to go to sleep,darling."said smield at his wife and son,He knew they were both night owls and there for hated bed time.

"but you have to check for monsters!"yelled zak pulling the covers up to his nose.

"Zak, there are no monsters."said Doc,even thou it was sort of a lie.

'Promis?"aked zak pulling the covers down a little.

"Promise."said both parents at the same time.

'Ok good night mommy and daddy."

"night Zak.''they said ,while turning out the light and heading back to there bed room. During the walk, Doc put his arm around his wife and asked what story it was to night. She smiled and simply answered;

"Ours"

* * *

Well not the longest chapter but so far my favorite ,mainly because i fit Zak in to the story. I do have More story ideas but might not get to the till school is out (3 weeks) mainly 'cause I have so many test and the ideas are still ships in a brain storm. Well hope you liked it!!

-nameless-heart out


End file.
